I'm in Heaven
by AACS
Summary: Hey, chapter 16 finally up! Thanx for all the reviews!Fic HarryDraco, Blaise?, Seamus?,Dean?, Theo?. ooc, au. Dumbledores alive, Draco has secrets he wishes to keep secret but Harry still finds out. Blaise finds true love. its ALL very mixed up.HD slash!
1. Why were you crying?

A/N: To all the people who read 'The life of Hermione' Hiya Darlings!

To all the people who didn't read the life of Hermione DON'T READ IT

Hope all of you enjoy this fic!

Draco walked down the deserted corridor muttering to himself, he didn't know what time it was all he knew was that it was late, too late to be out of bed if you played by the rules. But Draco was a Malfoy he didn't play by the rules of Hogwarts; he didn't play by any rules, especially not his fathers. At that precise moment Draco's thoughts came to an abrupt stop, as did his body. He stood there for a few seconds staring at the strange figure sat on the floor cross-legged, his back to the blond slytherin.

It took Draco quite a long time to realise exactly who the hunched up figure was. The slytherin was about to take a step towards this person when the figure stood up quickly spun round and shouted

"What the hell is you doing here Malfoy?"

This time the slytherin did not hesitate; he stepped towards Harry and drew himself up to his full height.

"I'm walk-" Draco stopped mid-sentence, as he looked closer at Harry's face he noticed his face was tear stained and his emerald eyes still sparkled with tears "You've been crying Potter!" Draco said his voice a little softer this time.

"Yes I had noticed that Malfoy I don't need you to the obvious for me!" Harry was going to add an insult to this sentence but before he could he saw the hurt in Draco's eyes.

"Please don't bother insulting me I'll do it for you myself, Malfoy you're a stupid little brat and I wish you would die slowly and unnaturally painfully!" Draco said with an expression of utmost anger on his face.

"I wasn't going to say that!" said Harry, trying to sound concerned but sounding shocked instead.

"No, but you were thinking it!" At this Harry hung his head but when he looked up Draco was…smiling!

"So" Draco started "Are we just gonna stand here or are you gonna tell me why you were crying?"


	2. He can't do anything about it

Draco walked down the deserted corridor…with Harry. He listened intensely as Harry told him about finding Ginny kissing a fellow sixth year when he had gone to propose to her…

"Hang on, let me see if I've got this right, you went to find Ginny so you could propose to her and you went to your special place and found her snogging another sixth year. I'm sorry, but everything about that is wrong, Harry and there's only one thing I can say about it" Draco said, sounding annoyed on Harry's behalf.

"What?" was all Harry could manage, as he was still bewildered that Draco had just called him by his first name.

"Your girlfriend's from hell…"

"Malfoy, my whole life's from hell!" Harry said smiling.

"Anyway, Draco now you know why I was crying, tell me why you were crying."

"What makes you think I was crying?" Draco asked, panicking

"Oh, just the fact that there was still a tear on your face when I was shouting at you before" Harry smiled

"Ok, Potter tell anyone what I'm about to tell you and you're in deep shit okay? Draco said regretting it almost instantly.

"So polite but alright, what were you crying about?" Harry sounded concerned now.

"My father's disowned me so I'm marked for death, In other words" Draco said seeing Harry's puzzled face "Voldemort wants my blood!"

"Oh join the club," Harry said flatly, but after he'd thought about what he said an idea struck him.

Harry grabbed Draco by the arm and dragged him down the corridor

"Harry, where are we going?" Draco shouted over the sound of Harry's pounding footsteps

"To see Dumledore," Harry replied happily

"He can't do anything about it Harry" Draco gasped as their fast walk turned into a sprint.

"He can Draco, like I said join the club" Harry grinned playing with his own words.


	3. A meeting with a vampire

The two boys stood outside the large oak door in silence, waiting for their headmaster to call them inside. Harry was grinning from ear to ear, praising himself on his act of pure genius. Draco stood trying in vain to figure out what Harry had meant when he'd said 'join the club' and thought a bit about what sort of future awaited him now that his father had disowned him.

Both pupils were jerked back to reality by the sound of their headmaster calling them.

Harry turned to Draco

"It's time," He said "are you ready for this?"

"Yeah but" Before Draco finished his sentence Harry had opened the door and was halfway up the stairs that led to the huge desk at which Dumbledore sat. Draco walked in looking like a lamb for the slaughter. It was only when he sat down that Draco noticed a slender, black haired girl sat next to Dumbledore. She just seemed to be signing endless rolls of parchment.

"Well Mr Potter, why have you dragged Mr Malfoy up here?" the headmaster asked.

"He's here to join the club sir" Harry replied, smiling to himself.

The dark haired girls head shot up, she looked at Dumbledore quizzingly

"vot club" she asked in a thick accent.

"I can assure you now Venelyn I am as nonplussed as you" Dumbledore replied

The girl grinned revealing two sharp pointed teeth.

"Now Harry what club would you be talking about?" Dumbledore said calmly.

"I'm talking about the order of the phoenix sir, Draco's dad has disowned him so I was wondering if maybe Draco could join the order because he's marked for death" Harry said getting slightly out of breath.

"Oh, well of course he can join, if he agrees to make an unbreakable vow with me" Dumbledore said sounding relieved.

"I'll do that!" Draco beamed.

"All right, oh and speaking of the order, this is Venelyn Castella , she has recently joined and is currently trying to get the UVS on our side" Dumbledore explained.

The girl stood up and bowed to both boys.

"What's UVS?" asked Draco

"It ees the undeadly vampire society, so far I've been vairy successful, ovair feeftee ov my vamily and vrainds av deecided to come ovair to fa good side" she said grinning again


	4. You need new PJ's mate!

A/N: To all readers of The life of Hermione thank you for reading it and this but I would like to warn you now THIS IS ANGST NOT, I REAPEAT NOT, FUNNY! (Goes to sniff tip-ex) (Joke I'm no junkie)

Oh and another warning if you are a homophobe step slowly and carefully away from your P.C.

To Hazel-Hiss you shouldn't read the life of Hermione because it is bewildering and strange!

As soon as Harry had closed the door to Dumbledore's office Draco began to talk to him.

"D'you want to stay in my room tonight 'cos there's still a camp bed were Blaise stayed last night, I mean you-" Draco was cut off mid-sentence by someone shouting his name, or what was meant to be his name.

"Thraco, Thraco, Haaary vait!"

Both boys turned to face the source of the noise and both were relieved to see it was just Venelyn.

"Doombledove said vat you vould show me to may vroom " She said to Draco.

The slytherin turned back to Harry.

"Do you want to stay?" He mouthed

"I'll go get my stuff" Harry whispered in reply.

Draco turned his attention back to Venelyn.

"Okay ma lady I'll show you to your room, do you know which one it is?" Draco asked

"Syes, eet ees fa one nixt to yours vat ees vy Doombledove sawd you vould guide may" Venelyn replied.

"Oh, right well come this way"

Harry had emptied this bag (he didn't need it for schoolbooks as it was a Friday night so he packed a clean shirt, his best and his favourite jeans, again his best. He changed into his striped pyjamas and set off for Draco's room. Harry had never been inside the Head boy's room so he was both nervous and anxious.

When he reached the slytherin's room he knocked softly on the door, the sound of footsteps told him that the other boy was coming. Draco opened the door slightly, only letting his head poke out (hiding the rest of his body)

"Oh it's just you" He said sounding relieved "I thought it might be Pansy, she always takes advantage of the weak buttons on this shirt by ripping it off me"

At this Harry had to laugh but Draco put his slender forefinger to his lips and beckoned Harry in.

In the light of the gothic fireplace Harry could see he didn't look right in Draco's room, he definitely didn't look right if he went and stood next to the boy. Draco was thinking this too.

"You need new P.J's mate" He said trying not to laugh.

"I know but I can't do anything about that at the mo'" He replied looking down at his disgraceful excuse for nightwear.

"No but I can" Said Draco walking over to the wardrobe and rummaging through it until he found what he was looking for.

"Aha!" Draco cried, "you sir can have these and I mean keep them"

Draco held up a pair of pyjamas the same as his own royal blue silk ones, only these had two differences.

They were Harry's now.

They were silvery grey.

"Thanks Draco!" Harry said enthusiastically

"No thank you 'cos they look horrid on me, Oh and by the way put them on, now!"

When Harry had put the pyjamas on he felt confident so he took his first good look around Draco's bedroom.


	5. Royal Blue Room

A/N: I'd like to give a special mention to Hazel-Hiss cos she earned my respect on her first review and that's good cos I'm a hard arsed psycho bitch!

Harry had expected Draco's room to be green and silver but he was wrong about the green. The whole room was Royal blue and silver. Harry's eyes instantly darted to where he was sleeping, Draco had described it as camp bed but Harry would have described it as a luxury, king sized, four poster worthy of the queen! The bedding was silver with a midnight blue, gossamer throw over draped over the bottom end. Draco's was the same except the colours were the other way round.

"Okay I'm not tired so what d'you want to do?" Draco asked Harry.

Harry considered this, and then a brilliant thought struck him.

"Are we anywhere near Pansy's room?" He asked Draco grinning mischievously.

"Yes it's just down the stairs but you don't want to go in there 'cos when- ever I reject her she shags Blaise and I rejected her this afternoon" Draco replied trying, once more, where Harry was coming from.

"I know that and I just thought if she was shagging someone then I don't think she'd want pictures of it all round school, do you, what I mean Draco is we could take pictures of her, I got a magically powered camera for my last birthday, and we could put those pictures up!" Harry said

"That's a brill' idea, no I've got it, lets blackmail her with the pictures, have you got the camera on you?" Draco said hopefully

"Yeah! I was taking pictures of hogwarts and all my friends today" Harry replied

A few minutes later the two boys were tiptoeing towards pansy's room, it was only now that the galleon dropped on Harry, he and Draco were friends, Draco was in the order and most of all DRACO MALFOY WAS BEING NICE also DRACO MALFOY WAS SMILING AND LAUGHING WITH HARRY!

A/N: On August the 4th I'm going on holiday so I won't be writing unless I can find an Internet café but I will write down any ideas that I have!

Thanks for reading the fic. AACS. BTW Hazel-Hiss YOU ROCK TOO!


	6. Kissed him fully on the lips

When the boy's got to Pansy's room Draco drew Harry to one side.

"Okay Harry, remember it's not too late to turn back" He said trying to sound deadly serious.

"I will never turn back" Harry replied dramatically, taking the piss slightly

"All right, don't say I didn't warn you and remember this is Pansy, expect sickness 'cos you know as well as me that she has a twisted mind" This time Draco didn't try to hide his smile.

Harry pushed open the door, Draco ran in and took a picture of Pansy being pinned against the wall by Blaise,both of them were naked.

Draco and Harry were already up the stairs hen they heard Pansy shouting.

" I'm going to get you back for this Malfoy you little bastard!"

When they got in Harry collapsed on the spare bed gasping for breath, he was suffocating in his own laughter.

Draco fell down next to him laughing just as much as he was.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever done; speaking of funny, don't you just want to laugh at Venelyn's accent," He said, not even stopping to inhale oxygen.

"What, you mean like, Doobledove sayed you vould show may to may vroom," He said laughing at his reflection in the full-length mirror across the room.

"Yes, that's the one I mean! I can't wait to blackmail Pansy, oh and maybe she'll be so mad at me that she won't ask me to the leaving ball!" Draco said hopefully.

The two boys lay there in silence for a while then they looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

Draco extinguished the fire and lit all of the navy blue candles dotted around the room and to Harry's amazement the flames were silver.

"Why did you make friends with me Draco?" Harry asked, hoping he didn't sound rude.

"Well when my dad disowned me we had a big duel and I realised when I'd finished how hard it must be for you to fight Voldemort" Draco began, headhung low"I also discovered I wanted to fight for the good side"

Draco went and lay on his own bed, still facing Harry.

Harry rolled onto his own bed properly; he wanted to talk to Draco, as he may be one of the few people at hogwarts who knew what it was like to live with horrible people.

Draco hitched a smile on his face "It was funny before weren't it"

After a few minutes of sniggering the two boys fell into silence.

Draco brushed a strand of hair gently away from Harry's eyes, Harry felt slightly uncomfortable but didn't think too much about it.

The blonde slytherin suddenly let himself go

_Oh god I'm going for it and if he rejects, well we'll get to that later._ He thought.

Draco leaned over and kissed Harry fully on the lips.

For a few seconds Harry did nothing but when he realised what had just happened he jumped off the bed and ran full pelt out of the door.


	7. A slight slip of the tongue

A/N: I am sorry that there was no warning about the kiss in the last chapter but I wanted you all to be gob smacked.

_Boy's don't cry_

_Boys don't cry_

_Boys don't cry_

Draco sat on his bed, listening to the radio and crying.

It was Saturday morning and there was only one thing on the teenager's mind…Harry.

Harry also had only one thing on his mind andthat was the kiss and the emerald -eyed boy was worried, he'd enjoyed that kiss.

He searched for Draco at breakfast but when he found the other boy he gasped at the sight of him. Draco had not got any sleep and he didn't feel the need to eat; he dragged himself up off the bench and went for a walk.

"God Malfoy looks a right mess" Ron sniggered.

"I heard Pansy say that he's not been himself recently, apparently he had a row with his father" Hermione said knowingly.

"Right I'm off to go for a walk" Harry said, getting annoyed on Draco's behalf.

As soon as he was out of the door Harry began to sprint towards the lake, he could see Draco walking slowly around it.

"Draco, stop, Draco" Harry shouted, using his last gasp of breath.

_I know that voice_ Draco thought

He turned around to see Harry running towards him, he went and met him.

"Draco, why did you kiss me last night don't just shrug your shoulders" Harry wanted answers.

"I don't know I just did 'cos I, I like you!" He replied

"Can we go talk somewhere else?" Harry said

"Ok but I don't think any good will come of it as you've already made your decision" Draco led Harry to his room.

The blue candles had already been lit.

"Right Draco, its time for me to give you my real answer" Harry took Draco by the shoulders and kissed him passionately.

The blonde opened his mouth and let Harry's tongue slip in.

"Have you got your pj's with you" The slytherin asked hopefully.

"No but I can get them" Harry replied.

"Ok you go get them then" Draco said happily.

"What do you mean go get them I can do a conjuring spell you know I'm not that thick!" The other boy said acting hurt.

Harry walked over to the window and whispered the spell, seconds later the silk pyjamas landed in a heap on the floor. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I think you should have gone and got them" He said mockingly.


	8. Sleepover

A/N: Sorry, again there was no warning in that last chapter.

Disclaimer: I own everything! (Not! I only own Venelyn Castella!)

Harry and Draco sat on the floor playing cards and talking.

"I win again," Draco, said flatly "I'd rather do homework than beat you again"

"I've only got potions and I know exactly what grade I'm going to get- T!" Harry replied hoping Draco wasn't being serious.

"What's a T?" Draco said

"Troll, Fred Weasley made it up!" Harry laughed

Draco's grin turned to a frown

"Harry, can I ask you a question?" Draco asked.

"Sure" Harry replied.

"Are you actually going to stay tonight or are you going to run away?" Draco was grinning again.

"Sure" Harry said

Draco thought for a moment

"Harry, will you snog-"

"Sure"

"Pansy for me?" Draco finished and watched Harry's expression turn to disgust

"NO!" Harry cried.

Before midnight both boy's were asleep in their separate beds (A/N: note the word **separate**!)


	9. Harry goes pre Madonna

A/N: That last chapter was rubbish but it had to be written. AACS

When Harry woke he immediately looked at Draco, the other boy was only sleeping lightly and Harry didn't want to wake him, as he looked so peaceful. The dark haired boy just lay there and gazed at Draco.

"What the fuck are you looking at Harry?" Draco said, without even opening his eyes

Harry turned to face the ceiling but when he sneaked a glance at Draco he found that the other boy was looking at him and smiling.

"Oh great," Harry started "I've fallen for a hypocrite!"

Draco's eyebrows went up.

"We have a quidditch match today" The blonde yawned "you had better get ready"

"I don't want to try and beat you" Harry complained, Draco had just stood up.

"You going to have to" Draco said before he planted a kiss on Harry's cheek, Harry moved his head so Draco was kissing him on the lips.

"Get ready" Draco said again.

When both boys' were dressed Harry and Draco stood cleaning their teeth together (Harry had conjured his toothbrush)

"What's the thing between you and Pansy" Harry asked

"Nothin', she thinks I'm the sort of person who will shag anyone anywhere and I'm just not that sort of guy!"

"What kind of guy are you then Mr Malfoy" Harry mocked

"A virgin, now what time d'you want to meet back here?" Was Draco's surprising reply.

"VIRGIN!" Harry cried

"I don't think that's a time Harry but whatever you want!" Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist "why does the fact that I'm a virgin surprise you?"

Draco kissed Harry goodbye and set off for the quidditch pitch.

Harry soon set off himself.

The next time Harry saw his lover he was standing on the opposite end of the quidditch pitch to him, the blonde slipped him a wink.

"Who are you winking at?" Blaise asked suspiciously.

"Sullegen" Draco replied trying to sound innocent.

(A/N: Sullegen is the new quidditch captain)

Draco kicked off from the ground soon after saying this

He immediately started looking for the snitch but all the while he kept his eyes on Harry.

Harry sped past Draco singing softly to himself,

"Like a virgin, whoa, touched for the very first time like a virrrrrrgin"

Draco sped up and put a low and sexy voice on

"With your heart beating next to mine" He sang to Harry as he caught up.

So they didn't attract attention the two boys flew in different directions, the next time Draco went past Harry he muttered something to him.

"The snitch is this way lovie," He pouted.

Harry sped up and muttered back.

"Race you, darling!" The two raced each other, getting faster and faster.

When Harry grabbed the snitch, instead of feeling the cold metal, he felt warm leather. He looked down and saw both his and Draco's hand, closed around the fluttering gold snitch.

"And it's a tie! Both teams have 170 points each!" The commentator bellowed.

As soon as Harry had reached the ground, Ron and Hermione came rushing over.

"Harry! Are you ok? I mean Malfoy didn't hurt you so he could get the snitch?" Ron panted

"No. But I don't think there will be any celebrations tonight if we drew" Harry replied.

"Well actually," Hermione reasoned, "Ron and I asked Dumbledore if we could have a party and he said yes but-"

"Only on the condition that the slytherins are invited" Ron finished bitterly

Harry's filled with joy, he thought about being at a party with Draco.

"Who's ready for the party?" An Irish voice came from behind Harry; he turned and nearly bumped into Seamus.

"Who's ready for the slytherin hotties !" Seamus cried when nobody answered.

"None of the slytherin girls can be classed as hot" Ron said flatly.

"I'm not talking about the girls silly, I'm talking about the love of my life, DRACO!" Seamus shouted.

Ron made a retching sound and headed off to the empty classroom in which the party was being held.


	10. Whata stupid little leprechaun

Harry glared at Seamus as he hit on Draco.

_Get off the love of my life!_ He thought angrily

Seamus whispered seductively in Draco's ear, the blonde slytherin rolled his eyes and walked off.

_Ha! Take that you stupid fuckin leprechaun!_ As soon has he had thought this he felt guilty.

Harry felt strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Meet me in the room next to this one… Darling" A familiar voice whispered in his ear.

Harry entered the neighbouring classroom to find Draco sitting on a desk.

The slytherin rushed over and started kissing Harry fiercely.

"All night I've just been I just been chatted up and I need some intelligent conver-bloody-sation!" The blonde raged

_God he's sexy when he's angry! _Harry thought

After another serious snogging session, Harry and Draco went back to the party (Harry entered first then Draco waited before going in) where a Game of truth or Dare had begun.

"DRACO!" Pansy screeched as the blonde sauntered in.

"Draco mate, you wanna play?" Blaise asked his best friend.

"Sure!" Draco looked around to see who else was playing; his eyes came to rest on Weasley and Granger.

"Harry d'you wanna play?" Blaise questioned

"Umm, Ok" Harry went and sat next to Ron, Draco plonked himself next to Blaise.

"Draco, truth or dare?" Blaise said in a Jeremy Clarkson voice.

Draco thought for a moment but eventually chose Dare.

"Ok then, tell hmmm Harry your second name" Dared the new and improved Jeremy Clarkson.

Draco was a very good actor, he glared at Blaise but nonetheless he walked over to Harry crouched by him and whispered in the other boys ear.

"Andronicus" Draco whispered quietly in Harry's ear.

Harry had to pretend to snigger and it was so hard for Draco to shoot him a Death-By Glare.

"Sooo, Who's my next victim ahhhh, Pansy truth or Dare?

(A/N: Who cares what Pansy chose?)

Draco and Harry were once again in Draco's room… Kissing passionately.

"I'm sorry for giving you a dirty look," Draco said in between butterfly kisses.

Harry had told him twice now that he didn't have to apologize and he was about to tell him one more time when a knock on the door interrupted them. Draco pointed his wand at the door.

"Revealo" He flicked his wand and the door turned transparent, stood behind it was Venelyn.

"Well at least you don't have to hide" Draco reasoned, but he and Harry were already sniggering as they remembered the night they had taken the piss out of the vampire's accent.

The blonde opened the door and Venelyn spoke.

" Mastair Doobledove sends this latter to you and Haary" She aired.

"Umm, OK you can tell him we received it" Draco spluttered

Once Venelyn had gone Harry and Draco burst into


	11. Hogwarts to Grimauld

A/N: Ok this chappie is packed with excitement so stop reading this crappie authors note and read the friggin chapter.

Harry and Draco were packed and ready to go, Harry was excited because Ron and Hermione didn't know Draco was in the Order and both boys couldn't wait to see the expressions on there faces.

As Harry couldn't apperate he had to hold onto Draco's arm tightly but once they got outside Grimauld Place he let go, and fell over onto a big wet patch of grass.

The two boys went down the path and were about to knock on the door when Lupin answered it.

"Come in boys but be very quiet, we've only just calmed Mrs Black down," The man whispered.

"All right Professor," The boys said in unison.

Harry and Draco tip-toed to there separate rooms and dumped their trunks on he bed they were about to go downstairs when Mrs Weasley came up to them.

"Draco you've got to wait outside the kitchen door and Harry dear, you've got to go in and pretend everything's normal okay?" Molly breathed.

"Yes Molly" Harry answered at the same time as Draco said 'Yes Mrs Weasley'

Harry stepped into the dank kitchen and was knocked to the floor instantly by a certain bush haired girl.

"Hermione! I only saw you a few minutes ago!" Harry gasped.

"Yes but Ronald and I thought you were going to apperate with us!" Hermione lectured stressing her final word.

Ron looked at his best friend through narrowed eyes, "You shouldn't have come alone Harry, you could've been hurt"

"I wasn't alone! How could I come alone I can't APPERATE!" Harry laughed.

"No need to get funny Harry, anyway if you didn't come alone who did you come with?" Ron scowled.

Harry didn't have time to answer as Lupin had opened the door and was coughing loudly to get everyone's attention, when the room was finally quiet he spoke.

"I would like to introduce an unexpected new member of the order, I am very sure all people who know this new member will expect him to be a death eater, but no, he's not may I present to you all a person whom I think will do great things for the order I give you Mr Draco Malfoy!" Lupin finished his speech; Draco flowed into the room gracefully and sat down next to Harry.

Ron leaned close to Harry's ear "These people must have a death wish, Lucius Malfoy is the ferrets father I'm telling you now Harry mate, this is a plot" The redhead said.

"Sincerely doubt it, to get in the order you have to make an unbreakable vow, even Malfoy wouldn't give up his own life for Voldemort" Harry muttered in reply.

"Ahem," Dumbledore coughed and stood up. "Tuck in"

The food was already on the table; the members ate well but left room for pudding.

"The fudge won't be ready for a while so if you don't want to stay down here you don't have to" Mrs Weasley explained.

"Think I'll go finish something off" Draco said as he stood up.

"Like anybody cares," Ron muttered vehemently "I for one cannot be bothered"

"I'm gonna go unpack the rest of my stuff, see you later" Harry said decidedly.

"Ok see ya" Ron replied lazily.

(A/N: Now this is where it gets kinda confusing!)

Upstairs Harry followed Draco up the stairs 

_15 minutes later downstairs_

"Ron, go get Draco and Harry" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I'm not getting that ugly ferret!" Ron scowled.

"I'll get them Mrs Weasley" Hermione beamed but threw Ron a dirty look.

_Upstairs (Hermione)_

Hermione knocked on Harry's door and walked in, but Harry wasn't there.

_Must be on the toilet or something_ She thought

She crossed the landing and walked into Draco's room but froze as soon as she stepped in and looked up, there in front of her was Harry and Draco…. Kissing! Draco was facing Harry's back kissing his neck, his elegant hands resting on the other boy's hips.

Hermione let a gasp escape her lips, Draco's head shot up.

"Shit" He said under his breath; Harry opened his eyes.

"Shit indeed" He groaned, for some strange reason Draco laughed.

"What in the name of all that is good are you laughing about, this is not the correct moment to giggle! It's breaking the rules!" Harry exasperated.

"I do not I repeat do not play by any rules" Draco lectured.

"Ahem!" Hermione coughed loudly.

"Yeeeeeees?" Draco said slowly, a grin creeping onto his face.

"Urm well I just wanted to know what the hell is going on!" Hermione threw her hands in the air in exasperation; Draco mimicked her and put his arm around Harry.

"Well if you don't like, don't look, nosy!" Draco replied rather rudely.

Harry stepped in front of Hermione and got down on his knees "Please don't tell Ron, he'll go ballistic and this is meant to be totally secret!" The teen pleaded.

"I'm not going to tell Ron, but only if you promise me something" Hermione offered firmly.

"Anything!" The two boys said in unison.

"Just let me in on everything you do! Keep me updated" Hermione looked from one boy to the other pleadingly.

"That's fine with moi!" Draco said arrogantly.

"'K, but you can't let Ron get suspicious!" Harry replied gratefully.

"Why did you come up here anyway?" Draco asked; he wanted to get a good reason for Hermione's intrusion.

"Mrs Weasley sent me up to tell you puddings ready," Hermione answered simply.

Draco shrugged and walked towards the door, he liked it better at Hogwarts or Malfoy Manor, it was a lot more private.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Herm, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just I didn't know how you would react" Harry apologised.

"I know Harry, well I think you looked very cute, I didn't know Malfoy could be so sweet!" Hermione cooed.

Draco stopped and turned on the spot, "under no circumstances can I be classed as sweet, but thank you, call me Draco." The blonde said calmly.

The Doorbell rang just after everyone had finished their puddings, Harry and Draco stood up to get it, after a while of the _I'll get it, no I'll get it_'s Mrs Weasley spoke.

"Why don't you both get it?" She asked simply.

Both wizards shrugged and walked towards the hall. When they answered the people outside were too busy shouting to notice them.

"Blaise give it a rest!" Draco said to a dark haired tall boy.

"Dragon? What the hell are you doing here?" An intrigued Blaise Zabini asked.

"Order, you" Was all he got out of Draco, who was not best pleased with the name Dragon.

"Same, so's the midgity leprechaun" Blaise looked down on Draco's admirer, Seamus finnigan.

After the younger order members had sorted out which room's they were in

_Which were:_

Draco- Blaise- Bill

Harry- Ron- Seamus

Fred- George- Charlie

Hermione- Ginny- Tonks

They settled down for the night as they had a hard days work decorating the house, ready for Christmas, the next morning.


	12. Surprise! Featuring Alice Cooper

A/N: Haven't had much inspiration lately, got a bad case of writers block! You guys didn't review that last chapter though so I'm felling kinda low (If you think this story's going in the wrong direction please tell me cos I fell like you all hate me!) Anyway proceed with the story (That you may think is rubbish but hec!)

The house looked fantastic, that's the way everybody felt!

Hermione had gotten over the shock of seeing Harry and Draco together the previous night, now it was worse, if she walked in on them having a quick kiss while no-one else was around she would coo and pet them both: which got Draco quite annoyed.

All the teenagers (Seamus, Ron, Harry, Draco, Blaise and Hermione) had scrubbed and polished the grubby house until it looked brand new.

Lupin and Sirius had put up the Christmas decorations with help from Draco who insisted the house needed to look 'tasteful'

Harry had to admit Draco did have good interior taste (In other words he made the house look as grand as his manor)

Thinking of Draco, Harry realised his loved one was nowhere to be seen so he set of to look for him.

On the third floor Harry ran into Hermione, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hermione, have you seen Draco anywhere?" Harry asked, trying to mask the panic in his voice.

"Yes, he's in his room, actually I've got a message from him to you" Hermione was still beaming slyly.

"Oh! What did he say?" Harry held his breath and waited for Hermione to answer.

"Don't go into his room, he's making a surprise for you" Hermione didn't expand on her answer and just left Harry there, thinking.

Harry was unbearably curious, he was about to go and have a peek at what Draco was doing but the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat' sprung to mind, he definitely didn't want to see his boyfriend in a bad mood, also if he betrayed Draco the guilt would be too much to stand.

Harry went for a walk in the garden; snow had covered the ground over night so it was too cold for gnomes.

After about half an hour he got cold so he stepped inside the warm kitchen, in the corner a large velvet cloth was draped over a strangely shaped object.

"Oh Harry, you can go up now" Hermione looked up from the textbook she was reading to speak to her best friend.

"Thanks mione, I've waited long enough!" Harry chuckled; obviously Hermione didn't want the two boys to be apart.

Harry knocked but Draco didn't answer so he opened the door a little, Draco was stood in the middle of the room singing his heart out:

_Your cruel device_

_Your blood like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain your thrills_

_I want to love you but I better not touch_

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much_

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison,_

_Your poison running through my veins_

_I don't want to break these chains!_

Harry just stood there watching him; he decided he needed an excuse for interrupting the miniature Alice Cooper; the teen conjured a glass of pumpkin juice and knocked on Draco's door.

The blonde boy spun round so fast it made him feel dizzy, when he saw Harry stood in the doorway he relaxed a little.

"Would Mr Alice Cooper like a drink?" Harry asked imitating a posh waiter.

"Don't take the Mickey" Draco protested, "and yes I would like a drink!"

"Hang on, Alice Cooper is a muggle" Harry said, confused.

"Your point?" Draco asked, the mini rocker was applying eyeliner to his features.

This was when Harry noticed what Draco was wearing, Black buckled pants, a black and silver vest top and Doc Martens.

"I like that outfit!" Harry said enthusiastically, what Draco was wearing reminded him of a goth boy that lived on privet drive, the Dursleys had always disapproved of him and called him a freak but Harry thought he was the coolest person on the street.

"Thanks, oops, better change!" Draco changed quickly into plain jeans and a grey top, he rubbed off the eyeliner and looked around to see if he'd left any signs he'd been singing.

"What you looking for?" Harry asked.

"Guitar" Was all he got in reply; Harry spotted the missing instrument immediately, it was lay on the bed, Harry picked it up and tapped Draco on the shoulder.

"Thanks Haz, don't know what I'd do if you weren't here, that was me having a blonde moment," Draco smiled, "Mum always said my personality suited my hair colour!"

"I love your hair!" Harry said, not liking Draco to feel Harry agreed with his mum.

"I love yours, Oh speaking of you, don't you think it's time I gave you tour surprise eh?" Draco teased.

"YES!" Harry enveloped his lover in a python embrace.

A/N: Thanks for reading, go on Yeeeeeees that's it, click the button, it doesn't take much!


	13. Moving on, wih Blaise!

A/N: I am so sorry, I am such a bad writer, I haven't updated in ages!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot. I don't own Poison by Alice Cooper.

Dedications: This Chapter is dedicated to Koolmint26 and Batfinc, However, this story is dedicated to Maxxe; you can get through this dude!

Thanks: Thank you to all my reviewers, fifespice (u rock!), Missy, Batfinc, Koolmint26, HardActToFollow, Hazel-Hiss, MCJS, Dezra and all you other people who review!

Reamus unveiled Harry's present and revealed a huge ice sculpture of Harry in a fighting stance. Most of the people in the room gasped, Draco smirked as Reamus told everyone it was the blonde who had made the sculpture.

"Well, I didn't know a ferret could do that" Ron said bitterly.

"Oh shut the hell up weasel, just cos you've not got one!" Blaise retorted from across the table.

Ron instantly fell in to a moody silence.

"Don't be like that Ron, Blaise was only sticking up for his best mate, you would do the same for me" Harry said to try and calm the red head.

After every one had stopped admiring the ice sculpture they ate dinner in a comfortable silence, until after pudding when Mrs Weasley stood up.

"Can I have all of your attentions please?" She started "the rooms have changed since there will be a few more order members arriving quite soon, Ron, your in with Fred and George, who will be arriving later, Harry, your in with Draco, Blaise, Seamus and another person who will be arriving tonight, Hermione and Ginny are in the same place but you'll have Tonks in your room" She finished and Ron groaned, Harry was grinning but faked a moan.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Harry, I think my mum has gone senile, putting YOU with FERRET!" Ron apologised to Harry over and over again.

"Oh well Ron, at least its nearly crimbo, 3 days to go"

"Oh my god is it" Ron looked puzzled for a minute but then began singing at the top of his voice, "3 DAYS TO GO, 3 DAYS TO CRIMBO!"

Harry rather enjoyed moving his stuff into Draco's room, it wasn't that hard because Blaise heard the banging and came out to help with Draco following him.

When all Harry's belongings were in the room, Draco beckoned him in and whispered into his ear.

"Can we tell Blaise, I tell him everything and I feel really guilty"

Harry nodded; Draco grabbed his hand and tapped Blaise on the shoulder, the Italian boy turned around, took one look at Draco and Harry's hands and pretended to faint, he collapsed on the bed and giggled.

"Oh my god, this is terrific, brilliant and sexy!" Blaise laughed, then his brown eyes darkened, "what about..." Draco kicked him hard in the shin before the boy could finish. "Point taken Dragon dude!" Blaise whimpered.

A/N: Short chapter, but in the next one someone new arrives, Harry sleeps in Draco's bed and discovers the boys deepest darkest secret! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

AACS

Viki!


	14. Two secrets are spilled, oops!

A/N: The last chapter wasn't very good was it? Oh well, I'll try better this time, thanks to ALL readers and reviewers!

A knock at the heavy front door told the inhabitants of the Black House that the new guests had arrived, Molly answered the door and ushered the new arrivals in. Harry, Ron and Hermione came downstairs to meet the newcomers, followed by Draco and Blaise. In the kitchen stood a few people from Hogwarts; Theodore Nott, who was mobbed by Draco and Blaise, Dean Thomas, Fred and George who had returned to school to do their final year, Lee Jordan who had also returned to re-do his failed

N-E-W-Ts. Fred, George and Lee had a room of their own whilst Dean and Theodore were placed with Harry, Blaise, Draco and Seamus. Ron had taken one look at Theodore and had shot back upstairs. Harry was glad he had, he wanted to spend time with the people he shared a room with; also Draco had acted strange when Blaise had mentioned something after he had been told about Draco and Harry's relationship, Harry couldn't hold his curiosity, he had to find out!

When Harry got to his room he noticed Dean and Seamus weren't there and Draco was looking shifty.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to tell him!" Draco replied, pointing at Theodore, "I'm sorry Haz, I really didn't mean to, it just slipped out!" Draco was obviously panicking a lot; Harry wondered why he was getting so hyped up just because he had let something slip.

"So, I'm not bothered who you tell, as long as their trustworthy, which I'm sure Theodore is" Harry told Draco, tryin to calm the boy, it had the opposite effect.

"NO!" Draco shouted "don't hurt Theo, hurt me" Draco was shivering badly now, Blaise told Harry not to worry and took the quivering boy out of the room.

Harry turned to Theodore.

"Umm, Theodore, could you tell me what that was all about please?" Harry asked, he thought he had a right to know.

"You can call me Theo, but I'm afraid it's up to Draco to tell you" Theo looked apologetic and went off to help Draco, Harry at his heels.

"Don't you think I have a right to know, he is MY boyfriend for gods sake!" Harry raised his voice but became silence when he saw Draco, looking panicked, Theo was tellin him what Harry had asked, Draco shook his head firmly.

To make matters worse; Ginny came out of her room to see what all the commotion was about, she took one look at Draco and smirked, she slinked up to him and draped her arm round his shoulders, she leaned into him suggestively and whispered in his ear "finally, there's a REAL man around here"

"If you would be so kind as to remove yourself from my being I would feel a lot more comfortable, having my personal space back that is" Draco said coldly, he hated it when girls threw themselves at him, it made him want to retch, he didn't even like girls in that way.

Ginny didn't give up; she rubbed up and down Draco's torso with her free hand and whispered to him again "mmmmm, all…that…man" with one last sweeping gesture, this time over Draco's crotch, she went back into her room.

Harry, who was being restrained by Theo and Blaise, broke free and ran full pelt towards the now closed door, he was caught by Draco who whispered softly to him so the others couldn't hear.

"Don't let that cheap hoe get to you, that didn't mean a single thing to me and it never will do, unless she does it to you, then she'll be dead within the hour" the last bit made Harry laugh; Draco took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Harry's open mouth, making the boy in his arms moan and making his friends jaws drop open. They had never seen Draco kiss anybody so this had come as quite a surprise.

Harry and Draco had forgotten that there was a world outside each other; they were exploring each other's mouths and bodies, Harry had never been kissed by anyone like this, Ginny had tongued him, but now he found that thought repulsive. Draco bit Harry's lip; the boy quivered and moaned loudly "Success!" Draco said with his mouth literally full. The two lovers had to break up when Mrs Weasley shouted up the stairs

"Bed now boys, its five past ten and you'll regret being tired tomorrow, you don't want to be sleeping through dinner, we have a few guests coming over" Harry went off to say goodnight to Ron and Hermione, but by the time he got back every one was asleep, Ron insisted he stay until it was safe, in case the snakes had a rotten plan to humiliate him.

Harry tiptoed over to Draco after changing into his pyjamas; he noticed Draco's face was screwed up, as if he was in pain, the raven haired boy, leaned over to kiss him and noticed that a silver string of thought was hiding among Draco's hair, he plucked it up gently and carried it over to his bed, he pulled out his pensieve and dropped the thought in, he hesitated, Draco would be upset and annoyed, but Harry was too curious, **_What if this is about what happened earlier?_** He thought before he stuck his head in the swirling pool of thoughts.

_Draco was bowing before the dark lord;_ _Voldemort ran a finger down his face "such a handsome boy" the snake like monster said "Thank you my lord" Draco stammered, obviously scared stiff. "This is only a test little Dragon, there is no need to be afraid" Voldemort said softly, he then ordered Draco to take off all his clothes, to Harry's surprise he did as he was told, The dark lord took him by the arm and lay him down on the floor, Draco stiffened and clenched his teeth "Do not be scared my Draco, this will not hurt, I would not do that to anything as pretty as you" Voldemort rasped. Draco just lay there, scared, he let Voldemort plunge into him in a knife like fashion, Draco didn't dare to wince, let alone scream. His dark master kept on plunging into him, not caring whether he hurt the boy or not, he just wanted his pleasure. Draco blacked out as Voldemort's hips slammed into him one final time._

Harry landed back in the room, panting, he took the thought and put it back where he had found it, he then placed a gentle kiss on Draco's still lips, he stroked his boyfriends cheek "It doesn't matter that you're not a virgin, your pure in my eyes" He said before getting into his own bed, as quiet as possible.

A/N: Well, what do you think? Tell me in a review please.

AACS (Viki)

P.s Happy New Year


	15. Ginny's in deep trouble with a capital T

A/N: Hey, I know, you ALL hate me cos I put that really sick bit in the last chapter, but it is quite vital to the plot, so I'm sorry, please keep reading, PLEASE!

* * *

Everyone in Harry's room awoke to the deafening sound of Ron's scream; they all rushed to find the boy, they eventually saw him in Ginny's room.

"Ron mate, are you alright?" Harry asked his friend, Ron had gone pale; he pointed to something poking out from the underneath of his sister's bed. Harry bent down and picked it up, he also went pale but for a different reason, he thought quickly and put on a mask of annoyance, but really he wanted to cry.

"Explain Malfoy!" Harry growled, a look of apology in his emerald eyes.

Draco took the paper from Harry's hand, his jaw dropped and he passed it to Blaise.

"Whoa! What the fuck! How'd she get a picture like this?" Blaise was mad, really mad. But he wasn't as angry as Draco, who was clenching his teeth and fists, Draco wasn't very nice when he was mad, but it took a lot to get him like this.

"I have a hunch of how she got it," Draco answered, he led them to the bathroom and looked around the ceiling "there!" he pointed at a tiny crack in the wall; Harry levitated himself and peered into the crack, inside as Draco had thought, was a small camera.

"Ew, she's been taking pictures of you without a top on?" Harry asked, a look of disgust on his face "that's perverted and gross!" Ron had calmed down now; he turned to Draco, who was still fuming.

"Look Malfoy, I'm sorry, I had no idea my sister was pervy, please forgive her act of insanity" Ron had gone from being white to crimson in the space of ten seconds.

"Its ok Weasley, I don't blame you" Draco said "but if you're sister comes anywhere near me in the future I'll kill her!" the blonde was growling now.

"Hey what are you all doing in the bathroom, and why is Harry levitating?" Ginny had walked in.

Draco and Blaise whirled round.

"We were just checking out you're lovely camera" The blonde said in a patronizing tone.

"Yeah, you know, the one you used to take pictures like this!" Blaise added angrily, holding up the offending photograph.

"Oh, I didn't mean for anybody to be offended, I just like Draco, after all, blondes definitely have more fun" Ginny giggled, Draco shuffled over to Harry and whispered into his ear.

"Was the boy she was cheating on you with blonde?" He asked with a smirk.

Harry nodded and grinned.

Seamus butted into everything by talking to Ginny "yeah, you may like Draco but that's no excuse to go invading peoples private space you bitch!"

Ginny slapped him hard across the face before whining "Ron, Harry tell the git to shut up"

Harry answered quickly with a remark he'd wanted to say for ages "Which one, you had so many behind my back I can't count them all"

Everyone laughed except Ginny; she punched Harry in the face with all her force, his nose began to bleed.

Draco stepped up to the girl; he was about to say something in Harry's defence but thought better of it because Ron, Seamus and Dean were there.

"Hey, that's my job, not yours, correct me if I'm wrong but I think you've done enough damage to saint Potter if you've cheated on him"

"Yeah maybe, seems we have a lot in common, we both like to hurt the boy who should be dead" She said moving her hand to his arse.

Draco smiled and acted sweet, he put his hand over Ginny's and let his smile turn to a scowl, he ripped the redheads hand away from his butt and threw it back at her.

"Perhaps you should sort out you're priorities and find someone who can actually stand to be around you, cos I can't" Even Ron snorted at Draco's comment.

"Maybe he's not as bad as we thought" the lanky boy whispered.

Harry was growling, he wanted to kill Ginny for the way she kept feeling Draco up, Blaise grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the bathroom in all the commotion of Draco still throwing rude comments at Ginny, nobody noticed the two boys disappear.

"Harry, I know you know" Blaise said

"You know I know about what" Harry asked, he was hoping Blaise was not referring to the Draco/Voldemort/Stealing a thought incident.

"I know that you know that I know about you knowing about Draco being raped by Voldemort" Blaise said frowning slightly.

"Please don't lecture me; how do you know?" Harry replied.

"I was awake, I saw everything" Blaise said simply " I saw get into you pyjamas, I closed my eyes when I realised what you were doing by the way, I'm not that Ginny girl, then I saw you go to kiss Draco, pick up the thought, get out your pensieve and disappear into Draco's nightmare" He finished and looked up at Harry "Harry, I'm begging you not to tell Draco that you know, wait 'til he tells you to act sympathetic, it would destroy him if he knew you had looked in on his dream"

"I won't tell him" Harry said; "I wouldn't ever want to hurt my Draco" The boy told Blaise.

"Good, right, on a more cheerful note, do you think Seamus would say yes if I asked him out?" Blaise smiled cheekily.

Harry's head shot up " What the hell, you like your best mates stalker!"

A/N: Right, next chapter is Christmas day, and what happens with Seamus, hope you enjoy.

AACS

Viki

P/S: Review if you Hate Ginny!


	16. I skates, songs,and LEG IT!

A/N: I am sorry for the lateness but I have been very upset lately because I split up with my boyfriend and it's really hurt me bad! Sorry for the shittiness of this chappie, it's the crimbo morning' sorry again, thanks to all reviewers!

AACS

Harry was starting to get sick of being woken up in strange and unusual ways, today was Christmas; though you'd never have guessed it because Blaise was jumping from Draco's bed to Harry's shouting 'ITS CRIMBO!'

"Get lost Blaise, this is my fucking bed! Go annoy your new Irish play thing!" Draco growled somewhere to Harry's left.

"Seamus isn't my plaything-" Blaise said heatedly, he paused a moment, "-yet"

"Oh my god, get away from me, and don't even think about waking Haz up cos then

I'll just kill you!" Draco hissed at his best friend.

Harry was listening to the two best friends; they had stopped arguing and were bitching about Voldemort.

"I mean, what is that whole bald head, red eyes and creepy voice about!" Draco said

Harry couldn't hold in his laugh anymore, he rolled off the side of his bed and began rolling around on the floor laughing his head off.

"Okay, own up, WHO GAVE POTTER DRUGS!" Draco crossed his arms.

Harry laughed more; Blaise whispered something to Draco.

The blonde leaned down and started kissing Harry passionately, Harry moaned.

"This I could get used to," he groaned into Draco's mouth.

Draco stood up, "There, that calmed you down"

Harry got up and sat on his bed.

They all burst out laughing, but they shut up just as quick when they heard the door creak open, a pair of arms slipped around Draco's waist and pulled him onto the landing, since Draco was stood so near the door they didn't see who grabbed him.

Blaise went out onto the landing, followed by Harry.

Ginny was straddling Draco's waist, trying to get his pyjama top open.

In a flash of red hair Harry's boyfriend was on his feet and Ginny was staring up at the new arrival with a look of pure hatred.

Draco's shirt was open and he was breathless.

"Thanks Weasley" He said thankfully.

"Ron! I was only having a bit of fun!" Ginny roared.

"Yeah but Draco didn't exactly look like he was having 'fun'" Ron yelled back.

"Maybe we should all just go downstairs and do some serious present unwrapping" Blaise suggested "Harry, could you lend Drake a top?"

"Erm, yeah ok, we'll be down in a minute" Harry replied.

Seamus, Dean and Theo had gone downstairs already so Draco and Harry were alone.

"Well, Mr Potter, I think its time for your present" Draco grinned

The blonde removed his top and turned around, Harry gasped, on Draco's back was a tattoo of a black and grey phoenix with emerald eyes, underneath was writing tattooed in place:

_For Harry,_

_My darling boy who chased away my fears,_

_My pain, my sadness and most of all… my tears._

Draco put his top back on and grinned, "What do you think? That's just the start of you're pressie!"

The Slytherin pulled something out from underneath his bed; it was a pair of black Ice-Skating boots with Harry's initials printed on them in emerald.

"Meet me at the Ice-Skating rink when Hermione, Blaise and Theo go" He said with a smile that could melt Harry's heart within seconds.

"Wow! I've never been Ice-Skating before!" Harry smiled

"Well, these a first time for everything my dear!" Draco gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and rushed downstairs.

Harry stood for a while just looking at the beautiful present from Draco.

Hermione entered the room "Oh, did Drake get you them?" she asked nodding at the skates.

"Yeah, I love them, I don't think I'll be any good at ice skating though" he answered sadly.

"I'm sure Draco will guide you through it, oh, we have to go, we've got everybody stalled, oh and Blaise is asking Seamus out today" Hermione smiled brightly.

"Great, lets get going then, is Draco waiting downstairs?"

"No, he's gone already"

Soon after Harry found himself rink side; staring at Draco and Blaise who were already on the ice holding microphones.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me about you and Draco?" Seamus asked the boy from behind.

"I'm sorry Seamus, I didn't know how you would take it" Harry replied.

"Well, I'm awfy sorry 'bout flirtin' with your boyfriend in front of you mate" the sandy haired boy said with a sigh.

"It's ok Seamus"

"Shhhh, Draco's about to start!" Hermione leaned over and whispered to the two boys.

Draco started to skate and sing, he was singing to Harry.

_Knife on the wrist,_

_Life on the line,_

_I see your face_

_And I know I'll be fine,_

_You make me ok_

_And with each passin' day,_

_I love you more_

_More than words can say._

Draco took Harry's hand and led him onto the ice, he started to skate around again and all the while he was singing his heart out.

_Took the knife from my hand,_

_Took the bullet from my gun,_

_You to me are the moon and the sun,_

_I love you more than words can say,_

_More and more with every passing day._

Draco didn't finish the rest of his song; instead he chucked the mike and twirled around with great grace, stopping and grabbing Harry's hand and spinning the boy around too before holding him close and turning to his best friend.

Blaise looked nervously at Draco who nodded him on.

"Right, I'm not gonna sing or skate my way into someone's heart, I'm just gonna ask them straight now, errrrm, Seamus Finnegan will you be mine" Blaise pause before saying "You sexy Irish bitch"

Draco put his face in his hands and muttered "the airhead can't even be romantic without getting horny, he'll probably jump the poor bastard"

Harry sniggered but kept watching Seamus, he was about to reply.

"Of course I will; I'd give anything to be with a sexifull Slytherin boy" The Irish boy skated to Blaise and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Draco was smiling , he looked around the rink but grimaced as he looked into the distance.

He looked at Blaise and whispered something, in a flick of Blaises wand they were both wearing trainers again.

"Right" Draco muttered under his breath "Leg it!"

Draco took off to the back of the rink, Harry was shocked to see Blaise go in a completely different direction to the front and he blocked the entrance to the ice.

Harry burst into tears of laughter as he saw Ginny trying to push her way through, she had obviously seen Draco running away.

A/N: I am truly thinking of just giving up, this chapter is a load of crap and I hate it! Sorry for any annoyance,

AACS.


	17. The end, I'm in heaven

A/N: I have to finish it and make more of an effort with my other h/d fic Love to Hate You, Hate To Love You. sorry if you were thinking this fic would go on forever

AACS

WARNING!MILD MILD SLASH AHEAD!

When the time came to go back to school, everyone travelled together, Harry went to drop his things off in his dorm, but promised Draco he would come back to his room later. Meanwhile Draco and Blaise sat talking in the head boys' room.

"Draco?" Blaise said, blushing slightly.

"Hmmm" Was all the boy got in reply.

"Don't take this offensively but…don't you reckon Harry wants to, you know…" The boy blushed more.

"Want to what?" the fair haired slytherin boy raised an eyebrow in question.

"You know, make love to you" Blaises face was now tomato red.

"Oh, that, well…maybe" Draco coughed nervously, not liking the conversation topic.

"Do you want to?" Blaise asked, he was getting to like this chat, and he was prepared to help Draco out.

"Well, yeah, of course I do; but I don't know how to make the first move or anything" Draco blushed now; he had obviously been thinking about this a lot.

"Well…I'm gonna help you Dray!" Blaise laughed evilly and grinned widely.

"Don't even…" Draco was interrupted by Harry entering the room.

"Hey Haz" The ivory haired boy beamed at his boyfriend.

"Hi Draco, Hi Blaise" Harry sat down on the spare bed and looked around Draco's room, then set a lingering, loving gaze on the actual boy.

"Anybody want a drink?" Blaise asked, grinning again.

Both of his friends answered yes, so he did a complex hand movement and two goblets appeared in each of his hands, he walked towards the bed, Draco had just sat down. Blaise tripped and the two goblets went flying, spilling pumpkin juice all over Harry and Draco, he did another hand movement and the two boys were stripped to their underwear, the slytherin then made a quick exit.

Draco and Harry looked into each others eyes before moving closer together, Draco put his arms round Harry's waist and pulled him close, falling back into pillows, then pulling Harry on top of him. Harry straddled Draco's waist and ran hands across his torso, stopping at the edge of his boxers and going back up, Draco's hands were roaming around Harry's back, running elegant fingers along his spine and shoulder blades. The boys were soon stripped of their boxers by each other; they crawled into bed and continued exploring each others bodies.

Draco stopped for a second to tell Harry to turn over, the boy hesitated but Draco gave him a smile that said clearly 'I won't hurt you.' So the ebony haired boy lay on his stomach and tensed up as Draco got on top of him. Harry relaxed as Draco made love to him, occasionally crying out 'faster' or 'harder' and also occasionally tuning round, making Draco stop and kissing his boyfriend.

The next morning Harry awoke with slender arms holding him, he turned to see Draco and couldn't help but stare at the elegant features of his love.

"What did I say about watching me Harry?" Draco said, smirking he hadn't even opened his eyes.

"Err, that you are utterly beautiful and it must be done" Harry grinned.

Draco pulled Harry closer and opened his eyes, resting his head on Harry's.

"I cannot believe I am here now" Harry said with a small smile.

"What on earth do you mean?" Draco asked with darkened eyes.

"I mean, we used to hate each other, or made each other believe that, so I cannot believe I am here now, In your room, with you" He said turning his face into Draco's silky hair.

"You're in my room? I'm not in my room, Harry" Draco said closing his eyes again.

Harry laughed, oblivious to the fact it wasn't a joke "Draco, if you're not in you're room, where are you then?" Harry asked grinning.

The blonde opened his eyes and locked his gaze with Harry and said "Harry James Potter…I'm in heaven"

A/N: I know what you're all thinking, WOAH CHEESY ENDING!

But I think its cute! REVIEW!


End file.
